


I Have Had Enough of Crime

by WrongRemedy



Series: Father Figure [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: "Sometimes Jensen gets out of hand. Sometimes he comes home from work and Dean Winchester’s showy, alpha-male swagger hasn’t left his hips yet. Those are the days when both of their commitment to the dynamic they started so many years ago is really tested. Today is one of those days."Jensen gets an attitude, and Jeff reminds him who's boss.





	I Have Had Enough of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it’s taken me so long to deliver this. Real life and writer’s block can be such pains.
> 
> This story was inspired entirely by sleepyvixen’s comment on the previous installment about wanting to see how Jeff handled Jensen being bad, and this happened. I hope it’s anything close to what you had in mind!
> 
> This story is set circa 2014. In the timeline of this series, the boys would have been married for about two years at this point.

It doesn’t happen like this very often.

Jensen is so bold in his every day life; he gets to really lean into his “leading man” status and be demanding when he wants to be. Jeff knows Jensen does his best not to go on total power trips and turn into a huge diva, but even so, there is a degree of cockiness and dominance that Jensen gets to enjoy regularly enough outside of their house that it almost never seeps back in to affect their relationship.

Sometimes, though, Jensen gets out of hand. Sometimes he comes home from work and Dean Winchester’s showy, alpha-male swagger hasn’t left his hips yet. Those are the days when both of their commitment to the dynamic they started so many years ago is really tested. Today is one of those days.

Jensen comes through the front door whistling. No tune in particular that Jeff can discern, just making it up as he goes along. He closes the door behind him with a casual little flick and surveys their living room almost like he’s never been in it before – like he’s checking the place out. Jeff’s eyes narrow and he stands up from his chair immediately when he tunes in to Jensen’s demeanor.

“Well hey there,” Jensen says, grinning in an almost predatory way. The greeting is casual, lazy, lascivious, and _disrespectful_ , and Jeff knows immediately what that means.

“Good day at work?” he asks, keeping his voice even. Jensen will dig himself a hole with this attitude anyway – Jeff doesn’t need to goad him into it.

“Yeah,” Jensen responds, dragging the word out on a drawl and running a hand through his hair. The stretch when he lifts his arm makes his t-shirt ride up a little and exposes the skin of his hip. Jeff’s eyes zero in on it, and when he looks back at Jensen’s face, Jensen is smirking in his direction.

“See somethin’ you like?” Jensen asks teasingly, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the middle of the floor. That’s another indicator of his mood – Jensen’s usually the one to make sure everything is in its rightful place, while Jeff is the one who can be a slob and not bother to put things away. Leaving those shoes there is a blatant rebellion, a deviation from the norm, and Jeff has to tamp down on a growl because letting Jensen see him angry this early would really just be rewarding him.

“See somethin’ I’d like to have kneeling at my feet,” Jeff counters, giving Jensen a significant look.

When things go like this, he always gives Jensen one moment where he can change his mind before they even start. One out like the one he’s just given, where Jensen can decide he doesn’t really want to play this game today. Sometimes Jensen takes it; drops the attitude, does whatever Jeff has ordered, and apologizes like the sweet little boy he usually is for being such a brat to daddy.

But, sometimes—

“That so?” Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. He starts moving through the living room, heading right past Jeff and towards the kitchen. “You want that bad enough to wait until after I make myself a sandwich?” he inquires, a major _fuck you, buddy_ echoing in his tone of voice as he strolls into the other room.

Alone in the living room, Jeff closes his eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath. His hands clench into fists and then relax, and he reaches up to take his glasses off and lay them on the coffee table in what very well may be the last gentle movement he makes in the next few hours. Then he follows Jensen into the kitchen.

As he said he would be, Jensen is making a sandwich. Cold turkey and cheese, by the looks of it. He’s got all the ingredients strewn carelessly across the counter, nothing like the meticulous way he normally cooks. Jeff knows Jensen can hear his footfalls across the tile, but Jensen purposefully doesn’t even bother to turn his head as Jeff approaches him, plasters himself to Jensen’s back, and shoves him up against the counter, blocking him in.

“You’d better be planning on cleaning this up,” he warns. Jensen acts as if Jeff is barely noticeable, takes a bite of his sandwich and wipes the crumbs off his mouth with the back of his sleeve. When he answers, his mouth is still full.

“If I feel like it,” he says. Jeff presses against him even harder, a mean noise bubbling up in his throat. Jensen lets out an annoyed huff and turns his head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow at Jeff over his shoulder.

“Do you mind?” he asks. “I’m trying to eat here.”

Jeff reaches around and grabs the sandwich out of Jensen’s hand, laying it down on the counter. Jensen reaches for it, shouting “hey!” in his most offended tone, and Jeff slides around him in one movement so he’s blocking Jensen from all the food on the counter. He wraps everything back up as swiftly as possible, maneuvering when necessary to keep Jensen behind him and not let him reach anything. By the time he slams everything back into the cabinets and refridgerator, Jensen isn’t even trying to stop him anymore. Instead he’s standing in the center of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a stormy expression on his face.

“Got somethin’ you wanna say to me, boy?” Jeff asks, standing a few feet away from him.

“Yeah,” Jensen replies, tone venomous. “I was trying to eat that sandwich and you’re an asshole.”

“Tell me your safeword,” Jeff snaps, more than tired of listening to Jensen’s mouth and ready to get him past this.

Jensen almost drops the act then, the corner of his mouth twitching up in the barest little suggestion of a smile before he wipes it away and replaces it with the anger from before.

“Lonestar,” he recites, rolling his eyes. “Figured even you would be smart enough to remember that, though maybe your memory’s starting to slip in your old age.”

Jeff _pounces_ at that, crossing the room in just a few strides and grabbing Jensen by his belt loops, pulling him in against his body.

“You know you’re gonna have to pay for that remark,” he says, the fire in his blood burning higher when Jensen just smirks.

“Promise?” Jensen breathes, and that is _it_ , Jeff is done.

He grabs Jensen hard by the wrist and yanks him out of the room behind him, heading for the stairs to their bedroom. Jensen struggles a little behind him but never breaks the grip, and when they make it to the bedroom, Jeff shoves him up against the wall until Jensen stops squirming against him. There’s still a look of defiance on his face, but at least he’s holding still.

“I’m gonna take a step back,” Jeff informs him, voice low. “And when I do, you’re not gonna move, do you understand me?”

“Whatever,” Jensen murmurs, and Jeff shakes his head. When he moves away, Jensen half-follows his instructions. His back stays against the wall, but he shifts his stance and fidgets a little.

“God, you’re really misbehaving today, aren’t you?” Jeff asks rhetorically. Jensen shrugs.

“I’m gonna take your clothes off now, and you’re not gonna fight me,” Jeff tells him, moving back towards him to do just that. Jensen huffs in annoyance and makes rude little faces throughout the whole process, but he does let Jeff remove all his clothes without pushing him away or talking back; telling Jeff without words that they’re moving towards the part where Jensen lets his whole act go and falls apart under him like usual.

When Jensen is naked, Jeff pulls him away from the wall and pushes at his shoulders until Jensen’s knees knock against the edge of the bed.

“Down,” Jeff commands, and Jensen returns the word in a whiny, mocking tone like a little kid, but climbs up onto the bed and presents himself on his hands and knees anyway. Jeff takes in the line of his back and the curve of his ass leading down to his thighs.

Jensen’s barely even half-hard, which isn’t uncommon in a situation like this. A combination of his own strange headspace and the knowledge that he’s going to have to take a punishment in the next few minutes usually keep him from getting it all the way up, but they’ve talked about it all enough that Jeff knows for a fact he’s still into it. Jeff licks his palm and takes hold of Jensen’s cock anyway, gives it a few strokes and smirks when Jensen drops his head and gasps. He takes his hand away as soon as Jensen starts to push into it a little, and walks over to the dresser drawer that they keep their toys in, bringing back a cock ring and a bottle of lube. He slips the cock ring on to Jensen without warning, ignoring his rude remarks in response to the device.

“Hush,” he commands, only half expecting Jensen to comply. He starts peeling off his own clothes as he speaks, and he can’t help but feel a little proud when Jensen doesn’t even try to turn his head and watch him strip without permission. “Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he explains. “First, I’m gonna spank you, because you’ve been a mouthy, disrespectful brat since the second you stepped through the door, and you need to learn that I won’t tolerate that kind of behavior. Then, I’m going to fuck you until I come inside you, and that cock ring you’re wearing isn’t coming off at all, because bad boys don’t get to orgasm in this house.”

He’s gotten rid of all his clothes by the time he finishes speaking, and he steps up behind Jensen to grab his ass and squeeze a little, warming him up for what’s going to happen. Jensen pushes back into it and Jeff gives him a warning slap on his hip.

“I didn’t tell you to move,” Jeff points out, gripping Jensen’s hips almost tight enough to leave finger marks.

“Didn’t tell me not to, either,” Jensen snarks back, and without another word Jeff raises his hands for two hard smacks in quick succession, one on each ass cheek. Jensen lets out a surprised gasping sound, but doesn’t move or say anything else. Jeff smirks. He’ll be easy to break from here.

“Two down, eighteen to go,” Jeff pronounces, moving away slightly instead of starting right away. He knows what kind of response he’ll get if he drags the rest of the spanking out for too long, and Jensen gives it to him after less than a minute.

“Waiting for a damn written invitation back there, or what?” he asks rudely, turning his head to try and look at Jeff over his shoulder. Jeff takes a fistful of Jensen’s hair and turns him to face front, pushing his head down a little so he’s staring at the comforter of their bed.

“Just waiting for that mouth to get you into trouble one last time,” Jeff says, smug. And then he lays into him.

He doesn’t waste any time trying to get fancy, he knows he doesn’t need to. Alternating smacks, left, then right, then left, then right, every now and again both at the same time. His pace and force stay steady, not so quick as to let Jensen feel like his punishment didn’t last long enough, but fast and solid enough that he doesn’t have time to steel himself between any of the blows. Jensen murmurs unintelligable words under his breath a few times, lets out the occasional low groan amid his heavy breathing, but for the most part stays quiet until Jeff is finished. When the last set comes around - both sides at once and with all of Jeff’s strength – the crack of flesh on flesh almost seems to echo in the silence that follows. Jeff takes a minute to catch his breath and let Jensen do the same, then reaches for the lube laid out on the bed.

“Only halfway done, boy,” Jeff reminds him, popping the cap open. “You remember the other part of your punishment, don’t you?”

Jensen nods his head _yes_ but doesn’t say anything. “Wanna try answering that out loud?” Jeff prompts, tone making it clear that Jensen doesn’t actually have any other choice.

“I remember,” Jensen says, and despite the fact that he’s been relatively quiet for a while, his voice comes out a scratchy croak, as if he’s been shouting his lungs out. “And I’m ready.

“Good,” Jeff says, pouring some of the lube directly onto Jensen’s ass. “Although it would have been better if you’d shown me some respect and thrown a title in there somewhere.”

He traces the rim of Jensen’s hole a few times before pushing a finger in slowly, and Jensen lets out a heavy exhale. His body is tight with the tension of holding himself still and not pushing back onto Jeff’s finger, Jeff can read it with his eyes as well as with his hands.

“Still don’t have anything to say?” Jeff asks as he works his finger in and out, making his voice sound as casual as possible, knowing it will frustrate and tease Jensen to hear him sounding so unaffected. “Maybe that’s for the best, since you can’t seem to speak to me without getting yourself in trouble today.”

“More,” Jensen says, immediately wincing like he knows he’s made a mistake. Jeff raises an eyebrow even though Jensen is facing away and can’t see him.

“You know, as much as I don’t usually give into the demands of bratty boys who don’t know their place, this pretty red ass of yours is tempting me too much to stop right now and punish you again.”

Jeff pushes another finger in, smoother and more quickly than the first one. He works both for a few minutes, concentrating on stretching Jensen a little more, and asks, “Maybe by the time I get ready to fuck you, you’ll have learned to be a little nicer to me, huh?”

“Guess we’ll just have to see,” Jensen responds, breathy but still with just a touch of rebellion. Jeff pours more lube over his fingers and adds a third without comment, causing Jensen to finally break and push back against him with a keening sound.

“Gettin’ desperate, there, Jen?” he asks, smirking. “Not so big and bad once someone gets you on your hands and knees.”

Jensen whispers something in response, too quiet for Jeff to make out. “What was that?” Jeff asks, pushing his fingers in deep and crooking them just so, hoping for his own sake that he’s aimed right and found Jensen’s prostate on the first try. Some combination of luck and skill is on his side, because Jensen’s body jolts and he lets out a short, wordless cry before he repeats, at normal volume, “please.”

Jeff rubs over the same spot relentlessly for a few seconds, listening to Jensen’s choked sounds before he pulls his fingers back a little and asks, “please what?”

“Please,” Jensen gasps, all of the earlier defiance completely removed from his voice now. “Please fuck me, _please_ , Daddy.”

Jeff pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube again, slicking up his dick. “Get up to the pillows. On your back,” he orders, and Jensen complies immediately, eagerly, practically throwing himself into position with his head on one of their regular sleeping pillows and one of the extra decorative ones shoved under his hips. Jeff climbs onto the bed and drapes himself over Jensen, propping himself up on one arm. He butts the head of his cock against Jensen’s hole but doesn’t push in, taking a second to drink in the look of want on Jensen’s face.

“Coulda had this a lot sooner if you’d acted right earlier, you know,” Jeff says, voice low. Jensen bites his lip, looking chastised.

“Need you to push me to it every now and then,” he says, and then, seeing Jeff’s warning expression, adds, “thanks for reminding me how to behave, sir.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Jeff answers, finally starting to push in. “Just don’t forget it too quick.”

“I won’t,” Jensen assures him, eyes falling closed as Jeff slides all the way in.

“Ready?” Jeff asks. Jensen nods quickly.

“Very, very ready,” he says, and Jeff starts to move.

“Technically you’re still being punished,” Jeff reminds him, dropping his hips a little to let his stomach brush against Jensen’s dick, pressed between them and still trapped by the cock ring Jeff put on him earlier. Jensen gasps, then grits his teeth in frustration.

“I didn’t forget,” Jensen says, mouth falling open as Jeff thrusts into him steadily.

“Good,” Jeff praises, leaning down to nibble along Jensen’s jawline. “But if you’re nice and sweet for me, I’ll let you choose how and how many times I make you come tomorrow, how’s that sound?” 

“Thank you,” Jensen responds immediately, sounding genuinely grateful. Jeff smiles against his neck, rubbing their stubble together with the motion. Jensen arches to give Jeff more room for his kisses and bites, repeating it. “Thank you, sir, god, you’re so good to me, the best.”

“The best, huh?” Jeff asks, lifting his head to look Jensen in the eye with a smile as he reaches down to pull one of Jensen’s legs up around his hip and change the angle of penetration a little bit.

“Yes, yeah, everything I ever wanted,” Jensen babbles.

Jeff presses a kiss to Jensen’s forehead and continues grinding into him. “Back at you, baby boy,” he returns.

“Daddy,” Jensen grits out just when Jeff is starting to really feel that build that tells him he’s not far off from his orgasm.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you – fuck – will you kiss me, please? You haven’t kissed me all night, I really…really need it.”

Jeff barely holds back a hungry noise at the sound of Jensen begging so sweetly after acting so bratty all evening. “I distinctly recall kissing your forehead earlier, and your neck,” Jeff says, feeling his rhythm start to fall apart as he gets closer and closer to his peak.

“You know what I mean, Daddy, please,” Jensen asks again, and this time Jeff gives in. He drops his head and kisses Jensen thoroughly, both of them moaning at the feel of each other’s lips for the first time since before Jensen left for work so many hours earlier.

They’re still kissing when Jeff’s cock pulses and he spills inside of Jensen. Jeff bites Jensen’s lower lip hard enough to split the skin as he comes, and rather than complaining, Jensen just makes an “mmm” sound and licks at the sore spot after Jeff breaks the kiss to lay his head against Jensen’s shoulder and just breathe through the aftershocks.

Jensen lays under him, panting, for a quiet moment before he starts shifting impatiently.

“Please pull out before we get stuck together,” Jensen requests, and Jeff huffs a laugh but pulls his hips back until he slides free of Jensen’s body and sits up on his knees to look down at him.

“You’ll be okay going without until tomorrow?” Jeff asks, gesturing towards Jensen’s frankly painful looking erection.

“Yeah, just gotta cool off, you know?” Jensen asks, and Jeff nods. He knows Jensen would tell him if he really thought there would be a problem. Jensen wrinkles his nose, removing the pillow from under his body and sitting up carefully. “Gotta clean up, too,” he says, already sounding put-upon at the idea of moving and standing up in the shower for any amount of time. He’s too fastidious to go without, though, as Jeff knows from many years of experience.

“Come on,” Jeff says, getting up from the bed and holding out a hand for Jensen to take. “I’ll wash your hair.”

Jensen grins and climbs out of bed, taking the offered hand and smiling even more when Jeff uses it to pull him in close for a kiss.

“You really are the best,” Jensen says again when they break apart. Jeff smiles and tugs him towards the bathroom.

“Right back at you, babe.”


End file.
